shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Honeydew
Honeydew (甘露'' Kanro'') is a pirate, aligned with The Four Legged Pirates. She is also a known antagonist of the Glory Arc in One Dream, where she aided her captain, Pan, and her fellow crewmates in attempting to recruit Rose Glory as the crew's navigator. She was ultimately defeated in battle by Timber, which aided in the defeat of The Four Legged Pirates as a whole. Honeydew has also consumed the Insect Insect Fruit, Model: Honey Bee, making her a bee and human hybrid. She has also amassed a ----- bounty. Appearance Tell us what your character looks like! Clothes, height, skinny or fat, carry weapons at all? Personality Honeydew appears to be rather manipulative, as she always tries to work others through deceptive means for her own benefit, or the benefit of her crew. Usually, this means Honeydew will flatter or use her more desirable traits to get others to do what she wants. This was most clear when she willingly went along with, and assisted in the plan to hold Rose Venus hostage as a bargaining chip in order to force her adoptive daughter, Rose Glory, to join The Four Legged Pirates. This also becomes obvious during her pheremone based dances, in which she uses her natural honey bee pheremones to influence those around her. Honeydew is also rather loyal to her captain and the rest of the Four Leggeds, seeing as she's always ready to assist them in any endeavor, and usually stands up for them when any of the members are insulted or disrespected. When her captain, Pan tends to say the opposite of what he really means, as is typical of him, Honeydew usually tries correcting him by saying what he meant to imply. Additionally, despite Pan's rather poor treatment of others, and sometimes his own subordinates, it appears his small shows of loyalty and respect towards his crew is what keeps Honeydew within his ranks. She also appears to have an odd quirk, in where every time she says a word with "be" in it, she speaks the word as if to say "bee" instead; such as "because" becoming "beecause" or even "be" being "bee." She also has a habit of replacing her S'es with Z's; giving her words a sort of buzzing sound. When Honeydew calls out her honey based attacks, such as her Sticky Sword, she will tend to say "Zticky Zword." Honeydew seems to display a sense of cruelty at times too. She wasn't above threatening to harm Venus when the crew's plan began to go into action, and was even said to have had a hand in the ransacking of the town Venus and Glory lived in, before the kidnapping incident occurred. During her fight with Timber, Honeydew devised a plan to stick Timber to the ground with her honey, in order to slash and stab him repeatedly with her stinger without the young shipwright running away. She also appeared proud of herself for coming up with the scheme, and for added measure, attempted to strangle Timber to death. This also seems to show that Honeydew is a crafty, cunning woman. Honeydew was reputed to be the mastermind of some of Pan's plans, albeit Pan himself was also responsible in some of these schemes too. As seen in her fights and manipulation ploys, Honeydew is rather quick to think on her feet, and can whip up ideas in little time. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship If 'character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons Any weapons at all? Devil Fruit 'Mushi Mushi no Mi, Model: Honey Bee Summary: Allows Honeydew to transform into a partial or full honey bee. Type: Zoan Usage: Honeydew tends to use her Devil Fruit for various purposes. Not only does she use it to increase the skills she can fall back on in battle, but she also tends to use her powers to help her spy on others, avoid detection, create edible honey for consumption, and even to use pheremones to manipulate others. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies The Jolly Pirates Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Honeydew's name seems to imply an assortment of different things. The most obvious being honey and honeydew itself, which happens to be a sugary, sticky secretion that scale insects excrete, and which honey bees can collect to help create honeydew honey; a much stronger tasting and less nutritional form of standard honey. In any case, it obviously works well with Honeydew's bee theme. *Honeydew's epithet, "Bittersweet," seems to reference her powers and status within the world; as honey is considered sweet tasting, and yet being a pirate could imply the bitterness involved. Bittersweet is also a term used to describe something that has both desirable and undesirable properties; probably alluding to Honeydew's cute looks and her less savorable personality. External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Female Category:Pirate Category:Antagonists Category:Four Legged Pirates Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:One Dream